I Have Always Loved You
by vampirelover1985
Summary: Takes place 5 years after 3x03. Elena was pregnant when Stefan left, but now he's back 5 years later and wants her back. He becomes very curious about the little green eyed girl though. Will they get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! **

**Takes place five years after 3x03. When Elena was in Chicago she was going to try and tell Stefan she was pregnant but he just wouldn't listen. So five years later Klaus lets him go what happens when he returns and finds Elena with a little green eyed girl.**

**Elena Pov**

I rolled over in my bed when the sunlight glittered across the room. Looking at the alarm it was six in the morning and I could tell it would be a beautiful summer day.

Thank goodness it was Friday.

Putting my hair in a bumped low pony I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans with black heels, white tank top with a black blazer over it.

I walked to my old room which was my daughters.

Her name was Chloe Miranda Gilbert. She had my dark brown hair that flowed in long waves and it was paired with Stefan's emerald green eyes.

She was snoring softly under her pink blankets and as much as I hated to wake her I knew that I had to.

"Honey? Wake up." I said softly shaking her a bit.

"Mommy?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, honey we got to get you dressed so you can go see Uncle Damon." I went over to her closet and grabbed a white long sleeved shirt a pair of jeans and some light pink flats. Going to her dresser I picked out a light pink rose hair clip.

She slid off the bed and walked over to me. I smiled she was so cute.

"I wanna go with you though." She said as I did her hair into a little messy bun.

"I know honey, but mommy has to go work then I'll pick you up and we can spend the whole weekend together." I smiled hugging her to me.

"Ok." She smiled back.

"Go make your bed and I will get you some cereal."

I worked for a big CEO as his intern. Caroline and Bonnie teased me saying I was going to end up like the girl from _fifty shades of grey _I didn't think so because for the last five years only one man had been on my mind….Stefan.

There were so many things that had changed since he left. He didn't know that he had a daughter; he didn't know that I was a vampire, didn't know that Bonnie and Jeremy were married and she was three months pregnant, he didn't know his brother had been seeing a girl named Carey for the past two years.

After he had left I told Damon that I was pregnant with Stefan's baby and that we were able to have children because being the doppelganger made me allowed to have children with vampires.

We went to Chicago and I tried to tell him but he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me or come home, so I he has no clue about Chloe.

I became a vampire when she was about six months old. I had been on my way to Damon's to pick her up but I hit ice on Wickery Bridge and my car swerved off the road and into the water. Luckily I had Caroline's blood from the night before when I had cut myself chopping tomatoes.

Damon had been very good about being there for me and Chloe. He was the closest thing she had to a father. He watched her the four days a week that I worked sometimes Caroline would too. Not so much Jer and Bonnie though since they were just finishing college.

"Mommy I'm ready." Chloe stated walking down the stairs with her jacket and little light pink stuffed elephant in hand. She carried that thing everywhere and its name was Ella.

"Ok. Here's some Cherios." I said sliding the bowl across the counter to her.

She climbed up on the seat and began to eat, I texted Damon and said we'd be over in a few.

"Mama?" she asked big green eyes staring at me.

"What sweetheart?" I said putting her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Yesterday at Uncle Damon's when we were outside playing I went to go use the bathroom and I snuck into that one room I'm not supposed to go into and I saw a old picture of you and some boy. Who is he?" she asked. My heart rate quickened knowing instantly she was referring to the picture of me and Stefan at his football game. She wasn't supposed to go in there because the idea of it made me uncomfortable.

"He is uh uh an old friend of mommy's. Come on let's go." I said quickly changing the subject.

I grabbed her tiny hand and strapped her into the car seat and headed for the boarding house.

**Stefan Pov**

I was on my way to Mystic Falls. Going back to a life that didn't exist anymore. I had not heard from Elena or Damon since that day at Gloria's.

Klaus had decided to let me go saying that my debt was paid.

Finally I had learned to control my blood lust. I just prayed that Elena and Damon would accept me again. Especially after the harsh words I had spoken to her that day.

"We are now landing in Richmond, Virginia. Thank you for flying with our airlines!" Came over the loud speaker.

I grabbed my carry on and went to go find my rental car.

**Elena Pov**

Chloe was now at Damon's and I headed to work hoping that today would passed fast because I already missed my sweet little girl.

My boss was a good man though. He only made me work four days a week with an outrageous pay that no intern would ever receive. He also loved Chloe.

He once told me that she was the most beautiful little girl that he had ever seen. I had blushed when he said that she must get it from her mother. That was the reason why Caroline and Bonnie thought he had a thing for me. I knew better though because he was about thirty-five and married with two children.

I pulled into my regular parking spot smiled at Jane the secretary and headed to my office ready for the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena Pov**

I had just picked up Chloe from Damon's and the two of us were on our way home. She sat beside me chatting on about her day. How her Damon and Carey had played hide and seek throughout the entire house, then she went with Carey and helped get groceries, and how she had picked out Carey's outfit for her and Damon's date tonight.

"You're quite the little helper, aren't you?" I said smiling at her.

"Yep!" she said smiling.

We drove about two more blocks before she yelled.

"Mama wait!" she said her tone very upset.

I slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong Chloe?" I asked worriedly.

"I left Ella at Uncle Damon's!" she said crying.

I reached over and brushed some hair from her face.

"Honey it's ok we'll go get her." I said she nodded. I knew she wouldn't be happy until she got Ella back.

Turning the car around I went back to the boarding house.

**Stefan Pov**

I had just pulled up to the boarding house and there wasn't anybody home, so I figured Damon was out. I knew that he hadn't moved because his smell along with a few others I didn't know was still recent in the house.

Going upstairs to my room I opened the door and saw that nothing was out of place, but one thing and that was a little pink elephant lying on my bed.

What it in the world I thought picking it up and setting it on the dresser. Quickly I put my bags in the closet and grabbed the toy again sniffing it.

I would know that smell anywhere. It was her smell. Strawberries and vanilla perfume. It was my Elena and someone else's that I couldn't place.

Just then I heard the front door open and her voice filled the downstairs.

"Go grab her, k. I'll wait here." She said.

Listening closer I heard little footsteps come up the stairs and a child appeared in the door.

She looked like a small version of Elena. Dark brown hair the same lips. One thing that I was positive wasn't Elena's was her eyes. They were green just like mine…wait exactly like mine. But it couldn't be….

She was frozen in the doorway looking at me with wide eyes and a scared expression.

"What did you need, hun?" I asked trying not to scare her.

The little girl turned her attention to the stuffed toy in my hand and pointed.

"Here you go." I said handing it to her. She clutched it close.

"Thank you." She said voice small.

Footsteps came up the stairs.

"Chloe? Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

Elena walked to my door and stopped at the scene in front of her.

She leaned down and looked at the little girl named Chloe.

"Sweetie go get in the car." She said kissing her forehead. Chloe nodded and ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked getting up and looking at me.

"Klaus let me go early. I came to see you and my brother."

"I see." She said softly looking me in the eyes.

"Elena, is she yours?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Who is the father." I said taking a step closer. She stepped back.

"That is none of your business!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry." I said realizing I struck a nerve.

"You look busy right now, but maybe tomorrow can we meet and catch up?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Last time we talked you made it very clear that you didn't want anything to do with me." She said her eyes getting noticeably full of tears. I could literally feel my heart split in half.

"Elena I didn't mean…" she interrupted.

"Like you said I am busy so I have to go." She said quickly walking out of the door.

All I could do was stare like an idiot as she left.

**Elena Pov**

"Mama what's wrong?" my little angel looked at me concerned.

"Nothing sweetie." I reassured her holding her hand while I drove.

"You promise?" she asked. I chuckled at her.

"Yes I promise." She smiled at me.

"How about I make us some dinner and we can sleep in mommy's room and watch a movie." I told her.

"Okay. Can we watch Tangled? Oh no wait Sleeping Beauty. Wait no Lion King. Wait"

I laughed at her. "We can decide later."

"Okay dokey." she said going back to play with Ella.

**Stefan Pov**

I laid in bed with my hands crossed on my chest and sighed deep.

She hated me and it was all my fault.

However though I couldn't help but wonder who that little girl's father was.

I reached over and grabbed my phone knowing she had the same number.

"Elena please consider talking to me. What I said was only to make you leave so you wouldn't get hurt. I would love to see you again and catch up."

Pressing send I waited and waited for about ten minutes. Then it beaped. Quickly I grabbed it and press view.

"K. How about tomorrow at three? The Grill, maybe?"

My heart fluttered and a smile came to my lips.

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight." I texted back.

"Night Stefan." She sent after a few seconds.

I ran a hand through my hair and rolled over. Closing my eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as I fell asleep I began to dream about Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

I straightened my hair quickly and threw on a pair of brown shorts with some black flats that had a bow on them. Grabbing a white tank top and Northface jacket from the closet I slipped them on.

Looking in Chloe's room I could tell that she was still asleep even though it was two forty-five in the afternoon. We had a long night. Watched movies until five in the morning!

"Elena stop worrying everything will be fine." Caroline said hugging me.

She had come over to watch Chloe while I was with Stefan.

"You're right Care."

"Aren't I always!" she giggled.

"Of course you are." I laughed.

"See ya later! Love you!" I hollered walking out the door.

"Love you to sis!" she yelled back.

I got in my little Honda achord and sped down to the Grill.

I pulled into the spot next to Stefan's red car.

Once inside I found him sitting at a table in the way back. I walked over to him and gave him a small smile before sliding into the booth across from him.

He looked good as always. Just a simple grey t-shirt and jeans.

"So when did you plan on telling me that Chloe is my daughter?" he said a bit angry sliding me an envelope with her birth records in it.

I looked at him and saw he looked pretty pissed.

"How did you get these?" I asked curious.

"When I looked at her eyes it was like looking in a mirror, so I went to the hospital and compelled the nurse to give them to me. And there was the proof." Boy he was mad.

"Damon and I went to Chicago to tell you Stefan. But you pushed me away, and I figured if you didn't want to come home or be around me that you would feel the same way about her."

"Oh." His expression looked like he felt kind of guilty.

"I tried numerous times to call you and tell you. Hell I even sent a letter to Gloria's bar asking her to tell you to call me."

"I'm sorry Elena. However my feelings for you have never changed. I still love you." My heart swelled.

"I tried so hard to forget about you and move on. But I couldn't Stefan because I still love you to." He looked up at me a smile on his face.

"If anything though we need to tell Chloe. She deserves to know." I said.

"Yeah of course." He nodded.

We chatted some more and I told him how everyone was doing all the big things that had happened and how I became a vampire.

"That's a lot to take in." he chuckled.

"Yeah it is." I smiled.

"So would you like to come back to my place and see her so we can tell her?" I asked shyly.

"I would love that." He grinned.

I grabbed my bag and Stefan paid the bill and together we walked out to our cars.

Stefan opened the door for me while I got in.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to the ink on my foot that was visible because of my flats.

"It's a tattoo of Chloe's name." I answered slipping of my shoe so he could see it.

It was all black with a tiny heart and Chloe's name following it.

He smiled at me. "It looks nice."

"Thanks. "

Stefan closed my door and got into his own car and we drove out of the parking lot down the road to my house.

I knew Stefan wouldn't have to worry about finding seeing that he had been there so many times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena Pov**

I walked into my house Stefan in tow.

Caroline looked up from the TV and gave me a very questionable look.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way." She said grabbing her stuff.

"Call you later!" she said closing the front door.

I set my keys down on the counter then dropped my purse on the couch.

"I'll bring her down." I told Stefan walking up the stairs to go get Chloe.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled at Chloe who sat on the white fluffy rug in her room having what looked to be a tea party with some her toys.

"Mommy come sit down!" she said jumping up grabbing my hand.

"Maybe in awhile, but right now there's somebody you need to meat."

She gave me a funny look then held her arms up. I reached down and grabbed her putting her on my hip and going back downstairs.

Chloe's hair was down in its long curls. She had on a light blue tutu with a white shirt and a matching light blue and light green necklace. I smiled knowing that it was Caroline who picked it out. And of course she had Ella in one hand.

Once downstairs I went and joined Stefan on the couch sitting down with Chloe on my lap.

"Mama." She whispered pulling me down so she could whisper in my ear.

"What is the boy from the picture doing here?" she asked.

"Chloe this is mommy's friend Stefan." I said nervously.

"Honey Stefan is your Daddy." Her eyes got really big and she looked at Stefan who was smiling warmly at her.

"Hi sweetie." He said.

"Hi…Daddy." She said hesitantly. This made Stefan's smile grow.

The house phone rang interrupting us. I took her off my lap and went to the kitchen to answer it.

It was Jeremy. I talked for about three minutes then when back to the living room and saw the Chloe was sitting on Stefan's lap who was reading her one of her favorite books.

I went and made some spaghetti for dinner guessing that Stefan would be here awhile.

When I went back to announce that dinner was ready the scene before me made my heart melt.

Chloe was snuggling against Stefan sleeping and he had his head tipped back with his eyes closed.

Stefan opened his eyes and I said, "I made dinner if you'd like to stay."

"That'd be nice I'll just take her upstairs. I'm guessing she has your old room?"

I nodded in response and went back to the kitchen.

He came down a moment later and we sat down beginning to eat.

"She is real sweetheart." He told me.

"Yeah she is, but when she wants to be bad she can really be bad." I chuckled.

"I can only imagine." He laughed.

"I wish that I could have been there through all of it. The first steps, when you were pregnant, those sort of things." He sighed.

"Stefan it's not your fault not only did you not know but Klaus had you. You're here now. That's all that matters." I smiled reassuringly.

"Elena I don't want her to have a broken family." I gave him a questioning look how was her family broken she now had her father?

"I know this is asking a lot but I want us to live together. That way we can all be together."

I nodded knowing that he was right.

"I understand what you're saying and I agree. Since Damon and Carey have the boarding house together moving in here would be the best option. You can take the guest bedroom as your own."

"Sounds like a good idea."

I talked some more about what he had missed, and we finished up dinner. We didn't talk about us though.

Stefan was going to pack his belongings and tomorrow we were going to move him into here.

The two of were standing at the door while he put his jacket on.

"Goodnight Elena." He said reaching out and kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight Stefan." I smiled touching my cheek after he left. I padded upstairs looked in my Chloe's room and saw her cuddled up snoring softly. Then I went to my room threw on some pj's and crawled under the covers. Falling into a good nights sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stefan Pov**

I had spent all night packing. Finally I was finished.

All my clothes, knick knacks, cds, books, etc.

A little Honda Accord pulled into the driveway and Elena stepped out helping Chloe with her car seat.

Since it was a gloomy rainy Sunday she wore a black sweatshirt that said Love Pink in white letters on the back. Some jeans and chuck tailors'.

My little girl wore a light purple sweatshirt, jeans, and pair of matching purple chuck taylors'. She held onto her moms hand and I watched Damon open the door for him and he gave Chloe a great big hug while she giggled.

At least Damon was there for her when I wasn't. I smoothed out my t-shirt grabbed my jacket threw it on and grabbed a box to load in my car.

They were all sitting down and drinking coffee when I got downstairs, well Chloe had milk in her glass.

"Daddy!" she smiled looking over at me. She set her glass down and climbed off of Elena's lap and ran over to me grabbing one of legs.

She smiled up at me so I reached down and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled at her.

Chloe grabbed on me snuggling into my neck. I saw Elena watching a smile lighting up her beautiful features.

"Ready to go?" she asked standing up.

"Yep. Boxes are all upstairs." She nodded and I set Chloe down then we began to pack.

About two hours later we were at Elena's and I was setting up my room.

Chloe sat next to me handing me things from the boxes and we talked. Mostly she would ask questions like when she saw my journal she told me that mommy kept a journal and the she was going to to when she got older.

Elena was downstairs making lunch for the three of us.

Her small hand reached in the box and grabbed the picture of me and Elena back in high school.

"I saw this before." She told me looking at it. I stopped what I was doing and watched her.

In the photo my arm was around Elena and we were laughing.

"Mommy says that people have babies when they're in love. Do you and mommy love each other?" she asked tearing her eyes from the photo and looking at me for an answer.

I sighed and leaned back against the bed.

"I love your mommy very much. Just like I love you." I smiled at her.

Little did I know though that Elena had been standing by the door listening.

"I love you too." she giggled grabbing my hand.

Elena appeared in the doorway.

"Lunch is ready." She smiled.

Chloe ran downstairs and I stood up slowly looking at her. She took a step forward until we were very close.

"I love you too." she whispered. I don't know what came over me but I reached out and pulled her to me crushing my lips against hers. They responded eagerly and we had a heated make out session until we heard Chloe yell Uh-Oh from downstairs.

We broke apart. We both grinned at each other.

"Better go see what happened." She said walking away and I followed her.

**Elena Pov**

Wow! Talk about amazing kiss! He was just how remembered him wait no better!

I stopped dead in my tracks at the scene before me.

Chloe was covered in grape juice and there was a broken glass and a spilled bottle of grape juice next to her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Chloe are you ok? Did you get cut?" I asked in frenzy smelling for blood. I picked her up and she cried.

"No mommy. I'm ok. I'm sorry." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh sweetie it's ok. It was just an accident." I soothed her.

"I'll clean it up while you get her cleaned up." Stefan told me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Bath time!" I said helping her out of her clothes and filling the tub with warm water.

I had just wrapped her in a blue towel with little ducks on it and was carrying her to her room and Stefan walked in.

Chloe was drifting into sleep so I helped her into some pink footy pajamas that had pandas on them. She crawled into bed and I kissed her forehead.

"This room brings back memories." Stefan chuckled looking around.

"Yeah it sure does." I laughed back. He then turned his attention on me.

"Did you do all this?" he asked motioning around the room.

"What? Design it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Yes, I did." I answered him.

"It's amazing."

Her room was painted a light pink with white trim. A white modern crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room. In one corner sat an antique white vanity with her pink hairbrush set along with an old perfume bottle of mine that she had thought was pretty. Her twin bed sat where mine used to it had a white duvet that had little pink floral designs. One of the walls I had painted a white swirl design from the bottom of the wall going up and it had flowers in it. Her pretty tea table that Aunt Caroline had bought her. In other words it looked like a bedroom out of a magazine.

"Thank you." I said.

Both of us walked downstairs so we wouldn't disturb her.

"Elena about earlier." Stefan said running his fingers through his hair.

"Stefan I love you. That will never change." I sighed searching his eyes to find what he was feeling. I couldn't find anything his expression was unreadable.

"I love you too and there hasn't been a moment that went by where I didn't think of you." He walked over to me and we hugged. I forgot how good it felt to be in his arms.

"Can we take it slow?" I whispered against him.

"Of course." He said softly.

"I missed you." I said tears welling up.

"I missed you too." he said holding me tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stefan Pov**

Elena and I were cuddled on the couch watching Dirty Dancing. We held hands and her head rested on my shoulder.

I had my life back. My girlfriend, brother, friends, and even a daughter I thought happily to myself.

"So you said you had a job. Where do you work?" I asked trying to think of some jobs but nothing came to mind.

"I work as an intern for a big CEO. But it's only temporary." Elena answered yawning.

"What else did you want to do?" I asked curious as to what her plans might be.

"For the past almost four years I have been working on getting my teaching degree online."

She had once told me that she thought being a teacher was an excellent job.

"So you're almost done then?" I asked.

"Yep. But I guess I should explain. I don't want to teach in a classroom…at least not right now. I want to be able to home school Chloe. Because I want to leave Mystic Falls and travel when she starts school. However I don't want her to haft to go to tons of different schools. This way we won't be put on a schedule that we haft to follow and she will always have a stable learning environment. Plus traveling throughout her life could teach her many skills."

"Could you squeeze one more person into your plan?" I asked her staring into her sexy brown eyes.

"Anything for you." She smiled pulling me down for a feather light kiss.

The two of us watched abit more of the movie that is until there was a loud crash upstairs. We both vampire sped up to Chloe's room me first Elena less than a second behind.

Her blankets were on the floor she was gone and the window was open curtains flying in the breeze.

"No! Chloe?!" Elena yelled frantically. Her eyes darting around the room as she checked the bathroom.

My eye caught sight of a yellow post-it not on her bed.

"Missing Something?" it read in fancy handwriting. Handwriting that I'd know anywhere.

"What is it Stefan?" she asked worriedly. I looked up and saw the frantic expression still on her face.

I took a few steps to her and handed her the note letting her read it.

She looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Stefan who is it?" she asked close to tears. I touched her arm gently and she grabbed a hold of my hand in her smaller one.

"Elena it's Klaus."


	7. Chapter 7

**Elena Pov**

I was lying on the bed in Stefan's room at the boarding house. He and Damon were downstairs asking that Gloria witch to come to Mystic Falls they were also trying to figure out what in the hell Klaus would want with Chloe.

It had been two hours since she was gone. Out of my twenty-three years this was by far the worst experience. It felt as if someone and ripped my heart into little pieces. Damon had ran all over through the woods and around the house looking for Chloe. Stefan and I had drove all over Mystic Falls looking. We checked the tomb, old witch house, and even the quarry where the sacrifice had taken place; she was nowhere to be found though.

After balling the entire time Stefan took me up here and told me to relax and get some rest before Gloria got here. I wasn't resting though…I mean how I could!?

My baby was out there all alone and scared with an evil creepy hybrid monster like Klaus! I wanted to rip his throat out! He was the only person in this world that I was able to say I truly hated.

I used my special hearing sense and eavesdropped on the boys.

"We will find her Stefan, I promise you." I heard Damon say in that big brother way of his.

"You're right, but I'm just so worried. If something happened to her I would just die inside." He said the last part softly.

"Same here brother." Damon mumbled swallowing what I assumed was a glass of bourbon.

"I'm going to go check on Elena. I'm worried for her too. She has cried nonstop for the past few hours; although I don't blame her. We just need to my daughter home and safe." Then I heard him begin to climb the stairs.

I held my same sitting position on the bed when he walked in.

He looked at me with his eyes full of concern.

"Elena you need to rest." He said softly resting a hand on my knee sitting next to me.

"I can't until I know she's safe." I whimpered leaning into him.

"I know but we'll get her back; until then we both need rest to be at our strongest when we face Klaus." He told me wrapping an arm around me and giving me a much needed hug.

"You're right." I said.

At that we both kicked off our shoes and jackets then laid down holding hands while we sort of faded in and out of sleep.

We laid still beside each other both on our backs hands interlocked, eyes closed but not sleeping.

"Whe will she be here?" I broke the silence not being able to bear it anymore. He saighed sitting up running a hand over my cheek.

"I'd guess another thirty minutes. She flew right into the Mystic Falls airport and left about two hours ago." I nodded trying to look like I was somewhat ok, but I knew I couldn't fool Stefan.

"We'll get through this. We always do." He smiled warmly at me. The front door opened and we heard a woman's voice I didn't recognize.

"That's her." Stefan said pulling us off the bed to the living room.

She was average height with white hair cut into a pixie cut. She was African American light skinned though, she had big brown eyes too. Gloria wore a dark pair of jeans with black heels and a matching black see through blouse.

"Stefan Damon how nice to see you!" she said hugging both of them. She let go then turned to me and smiled pulling me into a hug as well.

"You must be Stefan's beautiful Elena! He talked nonstop about you during the past five years!" she laughed and pulled away looking me up and down.

"My my my. You are quite the beauty!" she said letting me go.

I smiled warmly at her kindness. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too honey." She said.

"Now I need something of your daughters to do this locater spell." She said looking at me and Stefan. I handed her Ella. Normally we would have asked Bonnie, but being as she was pregnant we thought it wouldn't be good for her and the baby. Gloria walked over to a map and some candles that were already set up and placed Ella on it. She then instructed Stefan and I to each drop some of our blood on it.

She began chanting and soon the blood moved together and followed the highway to a house that I knew all too well.

Klaus had taken our baby girl to the exact spot Rose and Trevor took me some years back; they had wanted to hand me over to Elijah so they wouldn't have to run anymore.

"I'll show you to your room Gloria and then we can head to that house." Damon said ushering her upstairs.

Stefan came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I told you we would find her." He said smirking at me. I shook my head in a joking manner at him.

"Oh but the hardest part has yet to come." I said looking him in the eyes. I could tell that he was just as worried and scared as I was.

This wasn't just some psychopathic vampire it was THE psychopathic vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stefan Pov**

Elena and I got into my red car while Gloria and Damon rode in his mustang.

We were tearing down that highway almost going a hundred. Slowly I looked over at Elena and set my hand on her knee reassuringly. She turned her attention from the window and smiled softly while setting her hand on top of mine.

Trees flew by the car in just a bright green blur. Noticing how Damon slowed down I followed him guessing we would turn soon. And we did. A sense of déjà vu came back to me on the tiny dirt road.

We pulled up to the old white house which was in worse condition than the last time I saw it. Everyone got out and we went over the plan.

Damon and I would take down Klaus while Gloria gave his helpers severe pain she would also desiccate Klaus. Elena was to find Chloe and get her.

Kicking open the front door Gloria began her spell while Damon and I headed to the room he was Elena sped off to search for Chloe.

Klaus sat there feet propped up hands behind his head and looked over at us.

"Stefan! How nice to see you. Come back to see your old friend?" he questioned smirking.

"Cut the shit Klaus what do you want with my daughter?" I asked and Damon and I moved closer to him.

"Ahhh well you see she is the child of the Petrova doppelganger, who obviously can have children with vampires, anyway though when she gets older I plan on using her to have children with other vampires then when those children are old enough I will turn them into vampires. They'll be half human and half vampire." He finished.

"Oh and by the way she is such a cute little thing." He smiled devilishly at us. That was it for Damon and I we rushed towards him and I grabbed him digging my hand into his chest and Gloria started the spell.

I heard a Chloe's voice then Elena's telling her she was going to be fine now.

Turning my attention back on Klaus I could see the grey veins take control of his face and he stopped fighting so hard becoming weaker until he eventually just froze and slumped to the floor.

Gloria stopped and looked at us smiling. "Well done boys." She praised us.

"Not so bad yourself." Damon winked at her. She chuckled at him.

"I will dispose of the body. We witches have a safe place for things like him." She glared down at Klaus.

Any other witch I wouldn't have trusted but Gloria wanted him gone just as much as we did.

"I will take Klaus's car and take him to the place then I'll be back of to Chicago."

We said our goodbyes and I rushed outside to see my girls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Elena Pov**

Chloe was wrapped in some blankets and snuggled in the back of Stefan's car. I was finally able to gain a sense of relief knowing that she was ok now. Brushing her hair back I kissed her forehead and got out when I heard Stefan coming.

He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me kissing my temple ever so lightly. I snuggled into his neck just needing him more than anything.

"How is she?" he asked. His eyes were full of concern as he grabbed my hand and we began to walk back towards the car.

"She's good. When I found she was really confused and scared, but I'd say that she's fine now." I said as I slid into the passenger seat and Stefan into the drivers.

He looked back at Chloe and fixed her blanket. "I was worried about you guys." He told me softly grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I gave a small smile. I sighed and decided to tell Stefan what was on my mind.

"I was scared that things would end up like how they used to be." I whispered softly.

"How they used to be?" Stefan questioned pulling out back onto the highway.

"When Klaus and Katherine pretty much controlled our lives."

"I promise you Elena that I will never let that happen again. Klaus won't be a problem again. As for Katherine if she ever gets near our family I will kill her and not think twice about it." He said and his face gained a protective look.

Turning to him I smiled before leaning back and closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Stefan Pov**

Pulling into the driveway of the Gilbert house I gently shook Elena and grabbed Chloe.

Her eyes opened and she murmured groggily. "Daddy I'm sleepy." I was never able to respond because she fell back asleep instantly.

"You can put her in my room." Elena followed behind us.

Gently I laid Chloe on Elena's bed. Elena who was already in her pajamas got in next to her then looked at me with her doe eyes.

"Will you stay?" she asked quietly eyes boring into mine.

"Of course I will sweetheart." I said taking of my jacket. I sped back to my room and took of today's clothes trading them for a white t-shirt and black pajama pants.

Once in her room I slid in next to her with Chloe between us.

"Goodnight Stefan I love you." Elena said before succumbing to sleep. At the sound of those three words my heart swelled and all was right in the world. There wasn't anything that could ruin this moment right now.

"Goodnight sweetheart I love you too and I always have." I said grabbing her hand and entwining our fingers.

This was how it was supposed to be just the three of us for the rest of eternity. Always and forever as Klaus and Rebekah once said, except this time we would follow through.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**-Callie**


End file.
